This invention relates to rhythmical traction type instruments for medical treatment comprising a couch provided with a plurality of rollers, a movable frame mounted on the couch in reciprocating fashion and a screen such as a canvas stretched over the movable frame. A patient is made to lay down on the screen stretched over the movable frame which, in turn, is moved while the patient is subjected to rythmical traction and rubbing by said rollers.
In the instruments of this type which have heretofore been known in the art, it was impossible to regulate the heights of the rollers involved. When it was required to vary the heights of the rollers, said rollers had to be replaced with those having different diameters. For such replacement, considerable time was required.
Furthermore, the position of a patient lying on the movable frame relative to a given roller could not be specified, thus rendering it impossible to locally treat that portion. For a certain patient, however, application of rollers to the specific portion of the patient may suffice for treatment. In the conventional instruments, however, the patient's body was always subjected to treatment. As a result, the treatment was less effective and time-consuming.